


In Spite of Everything, We Are Ourselves

by DoctorsOrders



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Claiming, Deception, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mild Blood, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Omega Verse, Scent Marking, USS Secret Santa, mild possessive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is an Omega who presents as a Beta, joining Starfleet on a dare. Bones is an Alpha who doesn't have anything left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Spite of Everything, We Are Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnyofnegativeeuphoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyofnegativeeuphoria/gifts).



> This is my secret santa gift for bunnyofnegativeeuphoria. I hope it's to your liking!
> 
> See notes at the end for the way my A/B/O verse works.

Jim sighed, scrubbing his face in his hands, he really didn’t want to get on that shuttle. That fucking shuttle that would fly his ass straight to Starfleet, right where he’d always sworn he’d never go.

“What are you trying to prove Jim?” Pike had asked him sternly, “Prove that you’re as much as an Alpha as your father? Getting yourself into situations like this…What's the point?” Jim had shaken his head, eyes fixed to the ground, the dried blood on his lip starting to flake.

“You’re not an Alpha, son. You don’t have to be to do great things.” Pike had been firm, and Jim could almost smell his sincerity. “Own your status. There are plenty of Betas in command, don’t sell yourself short just so you can keeping being the only genius-level repeat offender in the midwest.”

Jim’s throat had tightened at the words, but he had a strong desire to make this man proud of him. For some reason he’d told Pike that he’d get his own ship in three years.

 _What_ had he been thinking?

Pike didn’t know his situation. Hell, Jim hadn’t even know his situation until last year. Hadn’t that been a fun surprise?

More like a disaster, really.

Most people’s classing showed up early in life in the form of scent, generally by their fifteenth year, if not earlier. Heats started at sixteen for Omegas, but almost everyone took suppressants until their eighteenth year so school could be finished without segregating the classes. Until a rank presented itself, everyone was classed as a Beta. It was almost unheard off for a class to appear after the twentieth year.

Jim had never really cared that he was a Beta. He’d always been content on that front. Between the circumstances of his birth, his hero father, and the fact that even existed at all, he didn’t need something else to make people talk. Both his parents were Alphas, and while Alphas _could_ get pregnant, it was always high risk situation. He’d been a ‘miracle,’ but that had never stopped Frank from telling him just how unremarkable he was. At least he and Frank had been on the same level, both Betas, he held his own until he’d hightailed it out of the house.

The problem had started in the middle of his twenty-first year. Jim hadn’t understood it at first, one afternoon he woke with a dry throat and an unsettled feeling in his gut. He’d worked on his bike, feeling off all day, and stopped at the bar that night. The bar was generally uncrowded, ten or so odd people dotting the landscape. Three heads swung around when he opened the door and leered at him while he made his way to the bartender. Jim had steeled his shoulders and ordered a drink.

“Do you think that's a great idea?” the bartender had asked. “In your condition?”

“Whisky is always a good idea,” Jim shot back. “And what do you mean ‘in my condition?’”

“Alone. Unclaimed,” she blinked at him, like she was unsure if he was okay, “I could smell you the second you walked in, you smell good—and I’m a Beta. I can't even imagine what you’d smell like to an Alpha.”

Jim shivered involuntarily, “I don’t smell like anything.”

She’d laughed at him, “If you say so tiger.” She set his whisky on the counter and walked away.

He’d barely drifted to sleep that night when he’d woken to an odd feeling. He felt swollen and—confusingly—wet, he was painfully hard, an unconscious whine building in his throat, and _god_ he wanted to be fucked.

It wasn’t that Jim didn’t know what was happening, he’d taken biology and sex-ed just like everyone else, he just couldn't believe it was happening to him.

He couldn’t _possibly_ be an Omega, he was almost in his twenty-second year, this _didn’t_ happen to people. Yet, it didn't seem to matter that it couldn't happen, because it was.

He shook on his bed, nerve endings on fire. Grinding into the mattress only brought the tiniest amount of relief. He was slick and throbbing, his entire body insisting that he find an Alpha. What was left of his conciseness resisted, he refused to be marked by a stranger in this state, and he knew it’s what his body would beg for, especially during his first heat.

Jim jerked off in vain, his orgasm unable to stave off his need to be knotted. He suffered through his first heat, uncomfortable, unsatisfied, confused, and alone.

Apparently, Jim only presented as an Omega the day before and during his heat. His scent nonexistent until that time. It lasted two days if he did not mate with an Alpha, and one if he did. It wasn’t that Jim _enjoyed_ depending on strangers to get through his heat, but it was better in almost all regards than the former. He always went to the bar by the shuttle station, seeking out an Alpha who seemed stranded in Riverside for the day, someone he wouldn't see again.

But now he was on his way to the Academy, somewhere everyone would know him. It was going to be harder to blend in. Jim wasn't sure exactly why he felt the need to hide his Omega status, but it seemed so much more complicated than being a Beta. People didn't need to know his business.

—

Jim stepped onto the shuttle, smirking at the displeased Alpha male he’d picked a fight with the night before. The Beta female, Uhura, rolled her eyes at the display. He buckled himself into the seat just in time to see a heated exchange take place between a man, who smelled so much like booze and dirt that he couldn’t distinguish his class, and a petite Beta woman who wasn't taking any of the man’s shit.

“Sit down, or I'll make you sit down!” she snarled impressively at him.

Jaw set, the man slumped into the seat next to him, and Jim caught sight of his face.

Jim blanched.

He'd slept with this man, this _Alpha_ , two days ago during his heat. He'd been considerably cleaner then, and drunk as hell, but it was definitely the same man. He was still ridiculously attractive, beneath the layer of grime.

Jim couldn’t help but remember what the Alpha had felt like inside him, how huge his knot had been. He hadn’t been vulgar, had used none of the slurs Jim usually heard during his random couplings. By far, he’d been the best Alpha to have ever helped Jim through a heat and in the moment Jim had almost been remorseful he’d never see the man again.

He took it all back now.

Jim gulped as the Alpha caught his eye, waiting for a reaction.

The only one he got was a look that was equal parts apology and frustration. “I might throw up on you,” the Alpha told him seriously.

Jim stared back at him, unsure if the man recognized him, “I think these things are pretty safe—”

“Don’t pander to me, kid,” the Alpha gritted out before launching into a rant about how the shuttle and space were going to kill the both of them.

The Alpha’s name was McCoy. _Leonard_ McCoy, he’d told Jim. Jim had done his best not make a face, it seemed rude to adamantly dislike the first thing you found out about a person, besides their intense fear of flying and their divorcee status. He offered Jim a drink from his flask, which Jim took nervously. McCoy closed his eyes and tensed when the ship torqued.

It didn’t seem like the Alpha remembered him, much to Jim’s relief. Jim really didn’t want McCoy to throw up on him, he didn't have any other clothes, so he tried to distract him.

“What do you do?”

“ _What_?” McCoy spat back, fingers digging into his thighs.

“For Starfleet, since you hate space? Are you a professor?”

McCoy barked a laugh, “No. I’m a doctor. Plenty of idiots at the Academy need themselves put back together.” He took another swig from his flask.

A doctor who only had his bones left? Jim could work with that, Leonard was in desperate need of a nickname. “Don’t you think maybe the booze is making this flight worse than it has to be, Bones?” Jim questioned, taking another pull himself.

McCoy grumbled, “S’bad no matter what. Haven’t stopped drinking since I hit Iowa, don’t figure I should stop now.”

Jim shrugged and screwed the lid back on.

“What’d’ya just call me?” Bones asked him belatedly.

“Bones. It’s pretty fitting, considering.”

“Considering _what_ exactly?” Bones demanded, shaking his head. "You know what, it doesn’t matter, I don’t do nicknames,” he said adamantly right before he puked all over Jim’s shoes and the shuttle floor.

Several of the cadets made disgusted faces across the isle, but Jim couldn’t help but laugh. Even with his ruined shoes and their awkward first encounter, which the Alpha blessedly did not remember, Jim was strongly drawn to this man.

“Well, it look like you owe me a new pair of shoes, or a nickname, _Bones_.”

Bones groaned, sagging in his seat, “Whatever kid. You’re gonna have to drag my body off this damned deathtrap when—if—we land.”

Bones actually needed help getting off the shuttle, staggering and leaning on Jim. An Alpha lieutenant was waiting at the door, directing the flow of people. They were the last people off the shuttle and she looked the two of them down with raised eyebrows. “Are you enlisting in Starfleet?”

Bones made a discontented noise, mirroring how Jim felt about the ordeal.

“Yeah,” Jim said simply.

“Have you preregistered for this semester?”

“Do I look like I’ve preregistered for anything?” Bones drawled tiredly.

The woman’s Alpha scent flared into Jim's nostrils as she tried to quell her annoyance. Some of the alcohol had faded from Bones’ person, his scent more distinguishable than the vomit on Jim’s shoes.

“We haven’t,” Jim said quickly.

“Please make your way to our registration office, a hoverbus can take you there in three minutes,” she said, frustration still present in her scent.

“Hoverbus okay with you, Bonsey?”

“Kirk if you call me that one more time I _will_ throw up on you again.”

“Okay, just Bones then,” Jim said dismissively, “Can you take a hoverbus or will that make you sick too?”

Bones cleared his throat, “‘Bus is fine, it doesn’t really _fly_.”

—

While they were waiting in the enlistment line, Jim overheard a new cadet ask for directions.

“Omega dorms? Those are across campus, next to the hospital,” the upperclassmen told the ensign. He smiled and thanked the woman, heading off in the direction she pointed.

Jim felt his stomach drop, he had no desire to be partitioned in Omega specific dorms. He understood why they did it that way, keeping Omegas separate from a dorm full of Alphas would be important to Starfleet, less unwelcome advancements that way.

“Next!” the registrar called out.

Jim unconsciously brought Bones to the counter with him.

“New enlistment for the both of you?”

Jim glanced at Bones absently before nodding.

He looked searchingly at Jim’s neck, inhaling deeply. He seemed a little confused as he asked, “Are you a mated pair?”

“Christ no,” Bones groaned.

“My apologies, not everyone marks each other these days you know.”

“Sure do,” Bones muttered bitterly.

The man scanned their thumbprints, pulling up their files. “Kirk, James T., Beta?”

Jim nodded, swallowing hard. Lying about your class could get you in a lot of trouble, but he was in no hurry to correct the man.

“…Are you sure you wanted to join Starfleet?” he looked at Jim reproachfully.

Jim’s eyes narrowed, knowing what the computer had retrieved on him, “No, but I have a bet to settle, so sign me up.”

The registrar shrugged, processing him.

Bones like he was insane, “You're doing this on a dare, kid? What the hell is wrong with you?”

“You tell me doc.”

“McCoy, Leonard H., Alpha?”

“Unfortunately.” Bones confirmed.

“Did you want to be roomed together?” the man asked, as he processed Bones’ file.

“Sure,” Jim responded at the same time Bones said, “No.”

“I’m hurt, Bones. I thought we were friends remember all the good times we've had?” Jim said, laughing at the joke he’d unconsciously made.

“I’m in my twenty-eighth year, I can't be assigned to a dorm. I did my time in a dorm.” Bones told the man angrily, “I’m a doctor for god’s sake, I was told I’d get an apartment, a _single_ apartment.”

The man looked unfazed by Bones’ outburst, scanning his file again, “You’ll be eligible for an Academy apartment next year, but until you finish first year basics you don’t qualify, sir.”

“Goddammit,” Bones whispered, face falling, “That lying asshole. I’m too fucking old for this.”

“Listen, since you already know each other, you can be dormed together, or you can take your chances and be assigned a roommate at random when we get new recruits.”

Jim was sure rooming with the grumpy Alpha he’d accidentally slept with would be better than rooming with some fresh-faced, starry-eyed kid he’d know nothing about.

“What d’ya think Bones?” he asked hesitantly.

“Fine,” Bones huffed.

—

Their dorm was small at 180 square feet, it was about the size of Jim’s entire apartment in Iowa. There was a small common area they shared with three other rooms on their floor that contained a bathroom and a kitchenette.

Bones was not pleased in the slightest, dropping his duffle on the bed next to the window, “This is my bed, kid. If I have to live in this shoebox, I need to at least be able to look outside.”

“Sure Bones!” Jim chirped, looking around the room.

It was actually nice, the bed, though smaller, more comfortable than his former, the whole room much, much cleaner. He clicked through his new ‘Fleet issue PADD, exploring the surrounding area virtually. Jim had never been to San Francisco, he'd never been west of Colorado, and despite himself Jim was excited to be somewhere no one knew his name.

“I’m gonna go out,” Jim announced to Bones who was monotonously putting his clothes into his dresser. “I’ve gotta buy some new shoes, wanna come?”

Bones threw him a tired look, “No Kirk, I don’t. Just want to take a damn nap.”

“It’s Jim and suit yourself.”

“Listen kid, I’m sorry about your shoes,” he did seem a little sorry, “And I’d like to offer to pay for a new pair, but—”

Jim shook his head, “Forget about it, I wouldn't take your money even if I didn’t know you were broke as hell.”

He walked over to the door, it swished open as he stood in front of it. Jim heard Bones sigh and he turned to see him sit on his bed, kicking off his own shoes. “Maybe take a shower?” Jim suggested, as tactfully as he could before he left.

—

There was plenty to do just off campus. The part of the city they were in was thriving and upbeat. At least eight places Jim could buy shoes—and socks—within walking distance, which he did as quickly as possible, discarding his ruined ones in the first trash bin he found. Honestly, Jim was more interested in the less upbeat part of San Francisco, the part that wasn’t teeming with cadets. He walked until the streets narrowed a bit and the buildings didn't look quite as shiny.

Jim needed a place where he wouldn’t run into anyone he knew, a place he could pick up an Alpha anonymously during his next heat. He knew it was weeks away, but he didn't want there to be any problems, he was already in enough of a mess as it was.

Jim found a divey looking bar after a while. It was just after three, but the bar was dark, and the holos playing were the brightest thing in the place. The crowd was older, which suited Jim and no one gave him a second glance, his faux-Beta scent keeping him inconspicuous.

“Whisky, two fingers.”

The bartender, an Omega in her mid-thirties, cocked her eyebrow at him, “Doesn’t look like you’re from here.”

“I’m not, just joined the Academy.”

She poured his drink, “Oh yeah? Let me guess, you want to be a…pilot?” She pushed her hair off her shoulder, revealing a claiming mark.

Jim blinked at it distractedly, it looked so violent, so permanent. “Almost. A captain.”

Part of Jim wanted one, to wear visible proof that someone wanted you. A constant reminder that you weren’t alone. But Jim couldn’t imagine someone ever wanting him so completely, with his past and his botched classing. Jim downed the liquid, flashing his credit chip at the scanner and stood to go.

“Well _Captain_ , hopefully I’ll see you around,” she said smiling.

“I’m sure you will,” Jim acknowledged as he turned to go.

—

When Jim unlocked the dorm door with his thumbprint he was hit headfirst with a smell that was purely Bones’. Clearly, the Alpha had showered, and it was soap mixed with his immediately identifiable scent. Jim tensed, getting hard almost immediately, the scent wasn’t all consuming like it had been during his heat, but his body remembered the encounter, and god, Bones smelled _good_.

“Hey kid, get your shoes?”

“Uh…yeah, sure did.”

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose, sitting on his bed, trying to calm himself.

“They came by with uniforms, I hung yours up,” Bones told him, looking up from his PADD.

He’d shaved, in addition to showering, his jawline strong and beautiful. It was almost unfair how gorgeous he was. Jim immediately regretted his decision to live with the Alpha.

Jim glanced over at the open closet door where his cadet reds were hung up on the left side. The garment would undoubtably smell like the Alpha, which was sure to drive Jim mad all day. “Thanks…”

“Try not to sound so much like I kicked your dog.”

“Sorry, I’m just tired all the sudden.”

“Take a nap Kirk, I’ll wake you up for dinner if you want.”

Jim pulled the covers over his head wondering if taking Pike’s dare was worth all this trouble.

—

Bones had become his friend, begrudgingly, just about three weeks into the semester.

He was waspish, no-nonsense, and bitter, yet somehow endearing. Bones got angry when Jim left his socks on the floor. He almost lost his mind the first time Jim used his towel—Jim had forgotten his and what was he supposed to do, walk back to the dorm naked? Bones played country music at night, and absolutely hated getting out of bed before 0900.

Jim seemed to drive him absolutely insane, but he always sat with Jim in the Mess and didn’t yell when he had to help Jim into bed when he came home drunk. Jim bet that at one time he’d been sweet, but as life had dragged him along he’d just gotten too tired for tact and sugarcoating.

—

The morning Jim woke with that odd feeling, his mouth like a desert, he'd dumped his sheets into the laundry shoot and bolted from the dorm. Thankfully it was a Saturday, ensuring he’d be fine come Monday, but he knew he wouldn't always get this lucky. He spent his day studying in a library a good thirty minutes away from campus.

Jim knew he reeked of Omega pheromones, the Alpha librarian asking if he needed anything more times than either of them could pretend was necessary. It would have been easy to go home with the man when his shift ended, but his heat hadn’t taken over his judgement yet, and he just didn’t want to go with this particular man.

Later that night he made his way to the dimly lit bar he'd discovered on his first day. His head was hammering, and he could already feel his hole starting to slick. It was uncomfortable and he just wanted someone to fuck him, he regretted passing over the librarian earlier.

Jim didn’t even make it up to the bar before a wiry, brunette, Alpha female took hold of his arm. “Hey there,” she said, a growl humming in her throat.

Her scent was stimulating, enveloping him. “Hi,” he answered weakly, subconsciously bearing his throat at her.

“You look like you could use some help,” she leaned in, her teeth scraping along his jaw.

“Please,” Jim whimpered. She would do. She was getting her scent all over him, he’d be hard-pressed to find another Alpha to take what this woman had claimed via scent anyway.

Jim was whining as they they made it bad to her apartment, his underwear drenched, his cock unbearably hard. The woman’s pupils were blown wide, snarling at anyone who passed them.

They’d barely closed the door before she was ripping at his pants, “You smell _so good_ Omega, I can't wait to fuck you.”

“Take me Alpha please,” Jim begged, scrambling not to fall as he was pushed backwards towards the bedroom.

—

It got more and more difficult for Jim to leave the dorm when his heat started with each passing month. He wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that they’d slept together or because Bones’ scent permeated all of his belongings, but he had to actively convince himself each month that it was better for a stranger to fuck him than to simply beg the Alpha he lived with.

And it wasn't just because Bones was an Alpha. Jim genuinely liked the man, he felt like he could tell Bones anything. Except that they’d slept together. Except that Bones was the first thing he thought of when he woke up in the morning.

Frustrating details aside, he’d never had a friend quite like Bones. Someone he truly cared about and someone he could depend on. Someone he—

Jim started shaking. No, Jim’s bed was shaking. No, maybe it was the whole room that was shaking.

What the hell was happening?

Jim darted across the vibrating floor, perching himself on Bones’ bed.

“Bones,” he whispered panicked, “ _Bones!_ ”

“What? Jim…what the hell?” a tired voice came from the lump of covers.

“Something’s happening, I don't know what’s going on,” Jim couldn’t account for the hysteria he felt, something about this shaking motion dredged up instant anxiety.

Bones rolled over, blinking up at him tiredly, “Earthquake maybe?”

He tugged on Bones’ arm. “What?! Is the building going to fall? Shouldn’t we get out of here?” Jim had _zero_ experience with earthquakes.

“Jim, _calm down_ ,” Bones said forcefully, more awake than he’d been a second ago. “Jesus kid, when was the last time you heard about structural engineering? It's fine, buildings move _with_ earthquakes now.”Jim shook his head, his breathing quickened. “I promise, it’s fine, the floor's just going to buzz until the quake’s over.”

It probably didn’t matter how much Bones reassured him, something about shaking made him feel like the whole place was going to explode. Jim was frozen.

“Alright, _hey_ …Jim, it’s okay,” Bones finally reacting to Jim’s body language, “C’mere.” He flipped the covers back, pulling Jim next to him.

Jim pressed himself next to Bones immediately. He buried his face into Bones’ shirt, his scent was thick and calming, enveloping Jim. Bones’ arms around him made it feel less like the room was breaking apart.

The shaking stopped as suddenly as it had started. Jim felt stupid, but couldn’t quell his panic, he was terrified it might start again, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Sorry…” the word came out muffled against the fabric. Jim started to move from the bed, embarrassed at actions.

“Don’t,” Bones muttered, grip holding firm while sleep clouded his tone, “S’fine.”

Jim was about to protest, but the floor trembled again for the briefest second, ensuring that he stayed exactly where he was. Jim snuggled closer to Bones, shaken but contented.

—

It wasn’t the last time Jim found himself in Bones’ bed. At first he only did it during earthquakes, of which there were a few, but it didn’t stop there. Sleeping with Bones was comfortable. Not in a spacial sense of course, two grown men on a twin bed was tight and occasionally awkward.

“Your elbow is in my spine dammit,” Bones grumbled one night.

Jim had been doing his best to give Bones space in his own bed, while simultaneously sleeping in it and not being a pest. It was just so calming to sleep with another body, another person he trusted.

Jim shifted, his arm hanging off the bed in an attempt to make room where it just didn’t exist. “Better?”

“No, not really,” Bones told him honestly. “This is stupid, you have your own bed.”

Jim’s stomach dropped and he waited for Bones to tell him to beat it.

“But since you’re hellbent on not sleeping there, at least come here,” Bones said, drawing Jim towards him, slotting himself next to Jim’s body. “Of all the unreasonable things…It’s like you've never shared a bed in your life.”

Jim trailed his toes along Bones’ ankle, something he’d started subconsciously to let Bones know he was listening without responding.

Bones huffed a sigh against the back of his neck, “Try not to squirm so much, kid.”

—

Laying amicably next to each other had produced unforeseen conversations. Jim couldn’t be held responsible for the things he said when he was on the verge of sleep, and usually Bones was good enough not to bring them up.

Jim learned more about the older man with each passing night. He learned that Bones had a guilty pleasure for silk shirts, no matter how impractical. He learned about the child he’d almost had with his ex-wife when she miscarried. He learned that Bones could whistle so low it sounded like a calming wind.

Tonight was different, it was the night after Jim’s fifth heat in California. Bones never mentioned his two day disappearances, never pressed or questioned him. Jim was beyond grateful, the man he’d spent his heat with this month was not something he wanted to talk about, even if Bones had known of his situation.

It hadn’t been a good two days, he’d selected poorly this month and was still paying for it. He felt disgusting.

When Jim got out of the shower he sat on his own bed, contemplating sleeping by himself for the first time in weeks. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to lay with Bones, he did, but he felt like he was using him just a little bit.

“Jim?” Bones’ voice floated across the room. “Jim are you alright?”

Jim didn’t answer, he thought maybe he could simply pretend he’d already fallen asleep. Bones sighed and Jim closed his eyes, facing the wall, hugging the sheets to himself. Then he felt the bed dip, and he was flooded with warmth as the Alpha wrapped himself around Jim.

Jim turned over and in the half-light of the room he caught sight of Bones’ eyes. He looked concerned, but he also looked like he wouldn’t demand to know what was going on. Jim pillowed his head on the Alpha’s chest, his scent filling Jim’s nose. After a heat like he one he’d just had he shouldn’t want anyone, shouldn’t think any Alpha smelled good, but Bones, Bones still smelled perfect.

Jim hadn’t realized the Alpha he’d accepted yesterday had a claiming mark—he hadn’t even _thought_ to look for one. It wasn’t all that rare, when two Alpha’s mated, if they had a preference towards marking, they would mark each other. But Jim was confused when they’d gotten back to the man’s apartment, and his shirt had come off and he’d seen the scar on his collarbone. He’d been too far gone at that point to protest, he’d have let the man do anything, but it after some of the pheromones had worn off and enough sense had come back to him, he realized what a horrible thing had happened. The man had insisted Jim leave before his heat completely broke. While he didn’t say it, Jim knew it was because his mate would return, and he needed time to rid the apartment of Jim’s scent. Jim had felt sick.

Jim still felt sick thinking about it.

“Bones?” Jim asked quietly.

“Hmm?”

“What do you think about marking?”

“…Why would ask me that Jim?” Bones answered with a question, his tone a little clipped.

“I don’t know,” Jim said nervously. He didn’t know why that had struck a chord with Bones.

Bones exhaled, “It's not like…I don’t mean to get aggressive.”

Neither of them spoke for a while, but Jim could tell Bones hadn’t fallen asleep because his breathing hadn’t evened out.

“It’s violent, and brutal,” Bones finally started out of nowhere. “It makes us seem like animals, who need to show off our…our prizes to the world.”

Jim was taken aback, that’s not what he’d expected. He knew many Betas and Omegas with that opinion, but it was less likely to hear it from an Alpha. “But you were paired, Bones…”

Bones let out a humorless laugh, “Yeah. ’S part of the reason she left me. I guess she never really knew how I felt about it. Had to flat out refuse to scar her neck, and things just went downhill from there. I don’t think if we’d have been happy if I’d done it anyway, and I’d have just felt terrible—worse—it wasn’t just that, but it certainly didn't help.”

Jim propped himself up gingerly on his elbow, staring at Bones for a moment before kissing him softly. Jim wasn’t sure what exactly caused him to do it. The conversation hadn’t been particularly romantic. Maybe it was lingering pheromones, or maybe Jim was a little more of sadist than he cared to admit. But whatever it was, Jim was in full control of himself, he couldn’t blame his heat this time, couldn’t distance himself from his actions.

Much to Jim’s surprise Bones kissed him back, pushing his fingers into Jim’s hair.

Bones felt steady beneath him, he was sure Bones could feel his heart pounding out of his chest against him. The kiss was gentle, unlike their first encounter, no snarling or tearing of clothes. A low rumble escaped from Bones’ throat as their lips parted for a moment, only to return to each other after a frantic breath.

Jim could feel himself getting hard, he was sure Bones could feel it too, his leg flush with Jim’s groin. Embarrassed Jim hurriedly broke the kiss, sitting up, out of Bones’ reach

“I didn’t think you’d ever do that,” Bones admitted a little out of breath. “I wanted you to, but I never thought…”

“Could’a done it yourself,” Jim said, still a little dazed, not sure what to do now.

Bones chuckled, “No I couldn’t kid, don’t want to reenforce pushy Alpha stereotypes. I can keep my hands to myself. It’s inappropriate for an Alpha to just come on to his Beta _roommate_.”

Jim’s stomach twisted at the remembrance of his lie. “Do you want to take it back?” Jim asked bleakly.

“Jesus Jim, _no_ ,” he reached out and brushed his hand across Jim’s face.

Jim’s smiled nervously down at the blankets, “Well, since I already started it, do you want to kiss me again?”

Instead of answering, Bones’ warm lips pressed to his again.

—

It turned out Jim was a little frightened of sex when it came to an intimate relationship, possibly because he’d never really had one, and _possibly_ because he was scared that having sex would kickstart Bones’ memory about their first encounter.

Bones never pushed him, even after Jim had pulled away for the third time while they were kissing.

“We won’t do anything you don’t want to,” Bones had promised, pulling Jim back to him, “Your body’s reactions aren’t an invitation, but I can’t say I don’t like knowing what I’m doing to you.”

That made Jim feel better. After that there’d been plenty of clothed touching. When he sat in Bones’ lap as they made out he could feel the Alpha’s cock filling under him. Bones was so big, and it turned Jim on to no end.

“M-more,” he stuttered one night about two weeks into their…whatever this was…through teeth and tongues and spit.

“You sure Jim?”

“ _Please_.” Jim was sure he wanted Bones to touch him.

Bones reached under the waistband of his sweats, Jim moaned when his steady hands made contact with this cock, he was already leaking against his thigh. Bones pulled him out, smearing the precome down his length. “Beautiful,” he murmured.

Jim whined when Bones tried to go back to kissing him, “Lemme see you too.”

Bones seemed to hesitate for a second, “Have you ever been with an Alpha before, darlin’?”

“I know you’re big,” Jim said dismissively, forgetting his predicament or a second. “I’ve felt you,” he added quickly.

Bones inhaled before unbuttoning his jeans, exposing his fully hard cock, and _fuck,_ Bones was even bigger than he remembered. Jim reached out to trace his fingers along thick vein running down Bones’ length. Bones groaned and precome beaded up on his head.

Jim situated himself so their lengths lined up, Bones was only about two inches longer than him, but it was really his girth that was impressive, Jim couldn’t close a single fist around his shaft, couldn't even come close to doing so. He rubbed the small bulge where Bones’ knot would grow. He was already huge and Jim almost couldn’t imagine what the knot would look like in his hand, let alone that it had been inside him.

Jim did his best to circle both of their cocks in his hands, and leaned back in to kiss Bones.

“Okay?” Bones asked before their lips met. His hand joining Jim’s on their flushed lengths.

“Of course,” Jim nodded, sucking Bones’ lower lip between his.

They came like that, Bones’ hands, bigger than Jim’s, pumping them together.

—

Jim woke up the third week of the month feeling wrong.

Which was strange because he’d gone to sleep feeling so right, Bones had sucked him off, which had been tortuous and amazing. He’d kissed Jim afterwards, and Jim could taste himself on Bones’ lips, and he thought surely this man would be his demise.

Jim knew this feeling, this dry mouth, electricity in his veins but it didn’t make any sense, he had another week until his heat. He was already wet, which didn’t usually happen until later in the day during his time. What the hell was going on? Not that it really mattered _what_ was going on, per se, it just needed to stop. Which it obviously wasn’t going to, Bones smelled fantastic, and Jim knew this couldn’t be anything but his heat.

He needed to get out of here.

The idea of spending his heat with a stranger, with anyone who wasn’t Bones, was stomach churning, but Jim didn’t really see how he had any other choice. He wasn’t sure how to explain to his sort of boyfriend that _oops, he was actually an Omega, sorry for the confusion_.

Bones’ body was on top of him. The man was more muscle than he looked at first glance, and Jim was having a hard time shoving him off.

“’S going on, darlin’?” Bones asked tiredly.

“Nothing, everything’s fine,” Jim answered in a decidedly not fine tone.

He caught site of Bones’ eyes as he took a deep, stretching breath. His pupils growing wide, a shiver running through him.

Jim tried his hardest to squirm away.

“ _Jim_ ,” he said warningly, holding Jim in place.

His strength seemed to have doubled in a way Jim hadn’t felt since that first night.

“Why do you smell like that?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jim tried to feign ignorance, hoping it would get him out of this. _God_ , Bones smelled good. Jim was painfully hard. What was happening to him? It was taking all his willpower not to rip Bones’ clothes off.

And suddenly something flashed in Bones’ eyes, something that Jim didn’t think could possibly be good.

“I know this scent,” Bones said closing his eyes, “I’d never smelled anything like it until…”

Jim braced for yelling.

“Jesus Jim…Have we—But you’re...?” Bones paused for an eternal minute, torn between accusation and wonder, “Riverside? Fuck, Jim, you were _that_ Omega.”

Jim’s eyes slid away guiltily.

“Did you know I was…? Of course you did, you’re not stupid, and you weren’t drunk.”

Bones must have realized he was upsetting him, Jim saw it all over his face. “Do you have any idea what you smell like Jim?” Bones asked gently.

“Not really…”

“Trust me, it’s fucking intoxicating,” he nuzzled behind Jim’s ear.

Jim’s body ached for Bones, every inch of him wanted the man, he as in full blown heat, he could feel his hips traitorously grinding into Bone’s thigh where it pinned him.

Bones’ face suddenly contorted, pulling away, “God, I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Jim shook his head.

“We’re going to talk about this. Not _now_ , obviously not now, but…” Bones seemed torn, which the rational part of Jim understood, it was a lot to process.

“Alpha,” he panted, he could feel the heat taking over, “If you’re not going to fuck me, you have to let me go.” Jim wasn’t sure Bones was planning on fucking him, but Jim needed to be fucked, and he wanted Bones. He’d wanted Bones for a long time, and now that the man knew, his heat soaked brain couldn’t think of a reason this shouldn’t happen.

Bones swallowed, hit with understanding, “Omega.”

Jim wasn’t sure if he was still processing everything or if he was calling Jim what he was, but he rutted shamelessly against Bones. Jim faintly registered Bones’ obvious conflict. He was working so hard to keep in control of himself while Jim’s pheromones urged him just to _take_.

“Please, _please_ ,” Jim begged fervently, hoping Bones would take him, despite the lies, and the confusion.

“Are you sure?” Bones asked, his neck flushed, he ground his knee against Jim’s groin.

Jim moaned, wild, “I need you Alpha.” Then, blinking up at the hesitant man he added, “I want you Bones.”

 _That_ was what he needed. Ripping at Jim’s boxers, yanking them off his legs. Bones leaned in, swallowing Jim’s cock down, nuzzling at his thigh. Jim whined, it felt good, but it wasn’t what he wanted.

“Please, Bones, I need you to _fuck me_ , please.”

Bones rolled him to his stomach, biting and licking at his hipbones all the while. His fingers tracing around Jim’s pulsing, slick hole. “God Jim, you’re so wet,” Bones breathed against his back. “I want to taste all of you.”

Jim keened, “Later…I need you inside me.”

Bones acquiesced, coating his fingers with Jim’s slick before pushing two inside his empty hole. “Don’t want to hurt you, darlin’,” he all but growled when Jim started to protest.

Jim clenched desperately around Bones’ fingers, it wasn’t enough, but it was better than the incredible nothingness he’d been feeling.

Bones thrust into him gently with just two fingers for a minute, before slowly adding a third. Jim accommodated it easily, his body ready, _waiting,_ to take something bigger.

Eventually, after what felt like decades to Jim, Bones withdrew his fingers and he felt what he wanted inside him so desperately slide against he cheeks. Bones used Jim’s wetness to cover his cock, he could feel it, hot and heavy against him, just outside his needy hole.

Bones pushed inside slowly and Jim cried into the sheets. He was so big, and even though Jim was open, the feeling of finally, blissfully, being filled after all his wanting was almost too much. He’d forgotten how good it felt to be stretched around a cock as big as this, how much he liked it.

When he was all the way in, flush against Jim he stopped, breathing heavily against Jim’s back. After several more desperate seconds he asked, “Are you alright?”

“Fuck, yes,” Jim moaned, and Bones immediately began shallow thrusts and Jim felt like every nerve in his body was being sated and electrocuted all at once.

“Omega, _Jim_ , you’re gorgeous,” Bones told him, planting lazy kisses on his shoulder as he rocked in and out of him.

Jim’s body felt less like it was on fire, his reality narrowed to Bones. He moaned, clutching at the sheets as Bones’ cock grazed that spot inside him that made him forget how to speak, he clenched desperately as he pushed back up to meet the onslaught of pleasure.

“Oh darlin’, you feel so good like this, all mine,” Bones managed, thrusting deeper.

Jim’s sense of time slowed only to knowing how many time Bones brushed his prostate, to how many times his cock twitched and ended when, on one particularly deep thrust, he felt the swell of Bones’ knot.

“Can I?” Bones groaned, nails biting into Jim's hips.

“Y _es_ ,” Jim choked out, he wanted to be knotted, he wanted to feel Bones come inside him for a long as he could.

Gasping, Bones pushed back in suddenly, his knot catching on Jim’s rim before sliding inside, and there was no turning back now. Jim squeezed tightly around him, and Bones cried out. Jim could feel Bones’ seed being pumped into his body.

Bones lowered himself to the bed, pulling them into a spooning position as he did. Jim's body was still tight, his ass throbbing in protest as Bones' knot swelled enthusiastically. Bones' hand slid over his hip, grasping for Jim's flushed leaking cock. He stroked him, gently but with intent; it wasn't long until Jim's body gave over and he shuttered and came in Bones' hand.

It felt good to find release, but Bones being inside him still felt better, the pressure of the come filling him staved off his heat, and he knew he'd have a bit of respite.

"Darlin' are you okay?" Bones asked when he found his breath and Jim's mind was back in his head.

"Mmhmm," Jim mumbled. "Thanks Bones. You know...I'll need you again soon."

"I know Jim."

"Are you mad?" Jim asked weekly, wondering what this was going to do to them.

"No darlin', 'm not mad. Just want to to tell me what's going on," Bones said quietly stroking his arm.

Jim thought he'd probably tell Bones the truth now even if he wasn't literally tied to the Alpha. Bones just listened to him. Not interrupting until his knot loosened enough to slip out and Jim sobbed at the emptiness and Bones' come trickling out of him.

Jim's heat took back over, relentless and persistent, forcing him to beg Bones to take him again, which took almost no convincing. When Bones' knot was solid inside him once again Jim continued what he'd been saying, the Alpha placing kisses into his hair all the while.

Bones was concerned more than anything, the doctor worried about Jim's chemistry, worried that his previous physicians had been careless enough to mis-class him for twenty one years, worried about his safety during his former heats. 

"Why did you lie to Starfleet, why not start over here?"

"I don't know how to be an Omega, Bones. I don't know how to act. I know how to be a Beta, to be _average_ , I've always been good at it."

"You could never be average darlin', you're so much more than that."

Jim didn't know what to say, it was almost as if Bones believing it so fiercely could make it true.

"Why didn't you tell me Jim? Why pretend like you didn't know me?" Bones asked, a small sadness tinging his tone.

"What was I supposed to say Bones?" Jim answered brokenly, "Oh hey, you're that Alpha who fucked me better than I've ever been fucked in my life. Nice to see we'll be joining Starfleet together."

"That wouldn't have gone over well with me back on the shuttle," Bones admitted. "It's not that I'm happy about what you did but...because we're here now, like this, I can't be mad."

—

Jim's heat lasted for a full twenty-four hours, Bones was more than attentive, making sure Jim stayed hydrated, fucking him each time he asked, even getting him to sleep a little, which was always difficult for Jim during his heats. Jim wouldn't let the Alpha leave long enough to get them food, although Bones had tried.

Each time Bones fucked him his knot lasted a little longer. At first it wasn't noticeable, but it crept up, and suddenly they were tied for an hour instead of forty minutes. Bones was exhausted, Jim could tell even from his pheromone drunk state. This time they'd been tied for almost two hours before Bones' cock was able to slip from his body.

"I think this'll be the last time," Jim said hopefully, he was sore and felt as tired as Bones looked.

"Okay darlin' whatever you need," Bones promised.

—

It had been four hours.

Jim's heat had broken just over a two hours ago but Bones' knot was unrelenting, swollen huge inside Jim, and Bones was still coming. Jim was beyond full, his stomach bloated with Bones' seed, he honestly wasn't sure how much more his body could take without bursting. It wasn't supposed to last this long, especially when an Omega's heat was over. Jim's body was unhappy, spent from the surging chemicals and well passed fucked out.

"Has this ever happened before with you, Bones?" Jim asked breath short:

"Wish I could say it had," Bones sighed. "Do you want to come again darlin'? Would that make it less uncomfortable?"

Jim shook his head, "I don't even think I could if I tried. I'm okay."

"I'm going to have to call Medical..." Bones said after another twenty minutes had passed.

"No, no Bones please don't, I'll die of embarrassment, _please_ ," Jim implored, "Isn't there anything we can try?"

Bones huffed, telling Jim there were options, but he didn't like them.

"Please?" It would be bad enough if—when—Starfleet found out about his Omega classing, but having them find out like this would be humiliating and awkward for everyone involved.

"Dammit," Bones breathed without any malice, "Fine. I can try to get my finger in alongside the knot, if you can take two I _might_ be able to open you enough for me to slip out."

Jim winced, he was already _so_ stretched around Bones, he wasn't sure if his body would consent, with his heat being over and fatigue setting in. "What else?"

"We'll try that first, unless you'd rather I call Medical."

" _No_. Try it."

Bones sucked on his finger before dragging it through the lingering wetness in the cleft of Jim's ass.

"Deep breath in darlin'," he shushed, positioning his finger. "Now let it out."

Jim did and Bones pushed at the swollen ring of muscle. Jim cried out brokenly. It was not a good sound. His body was over-exerted and unwilling to concede to another intrusion.

Bones stopped immediately rubbing circles into his hip, "I'm sorry, _I'm sorry_. You're breakin' my heart, I shouldn't have done that." 

"I'm fine. I asked you to."

"You're not, don't start with me Jim. I know when I'm hurting someone," Bones told him sternly.

After Jim had calmed down he asked, "What else?"

"What?"

"What else can we try?"

Bones was quiet for a long time. "I've heard of a this happening only a couple times—when people have a strong bond—never seen it for myself, but apparently, it's the body's demand to be claimed... _Supposedly_  it stops if..."

Jim understood without Bones having to finish, and no wonder he was so hesitant. It was a huge decision, Bones hadn't even wanted to mark his _mate_ , and he was just... _Jim_. Despite rational logic, Jim didn't hate the idea as much as he maybe should. The idea of wearing _Bones'_ mark, it sounded appealing, he unconsciously bared his neck for the Alpha.

"So presented with the options," Bones started, "You can see we have no choice but to call someone."

"What if you did it?" Jim asked quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"What if you claimed me?"

"Jim..."

"I know you don't like marking, and I know this is kind of forward, but...I want to be with you. And I _know_ it's too early to say this, but I want people to know I'm yours."

Bones was absolutely silent.

Jim felt stupid, and instantly rejected. He hid his head in the pillow, "I understand...If you don't feel that way about me—"

"Jim, no _. No._  it's not that," Bones interrupted quickly, his fingers digging into Jim's arm. "I just didn't expect you to...I can't explain it. I've never wanted to claim _anyone_ before, but tonight...'First time I've _ever_ had to stop myself from just sinking my teeth into your throat. Jesus Jim, I thought it was just me. _I want you._ Honestly, I'm a little scared of how much I want you."

"Do it then. Claim me."

"Jim...it's really going to hurt darlin', you're not high on pheromones like people usually are when they mark."

"I'll be okay. I want you to."

"Are you—"

"Don't ask me if I'm sure again Bones, just do it," Jim told him fiercely. 

Jim was sure it would take another round of convincing before Bones would allow it, but instead he felt a searing pain at the base of this throat where his neck met his shoulder. Bones' teeth broke the skin and the gland and his sternum was a mix of blood and oil and saliva and tears as Jim's eyes spilled over in agony.

There was an immediate rush of endorphins, dulling the sensation mildly and his body mellowed against Bones almost instantly, it shook him in a way akin to an orgasm, but the pleasure was all mental while his body was miserable. At the same moment Jim could feel Bone's knot start to shrink. Bones inhaled deeply breathing in Jim's now overwhelming scent, it was so intense that Jim himself could smell it and it made his head spin.

Bones peppered kisses across Jim's shoulder, nosing behind his ear, "Mine. God, you're so beautiful and you're mine." It seemed like Bones hadn't even registered the damage he'd done for several moments. When his possessive pheromones cooled down Bones was all apologies, "God Jim, I'm sorry. I know it hurts. As soon as I can move I'll get you a bandage, and something for the pain."

Jim whimpered a little, moving to touch the mark, it was still bleeding freely, and he could feel the jagged shape Bones' teeth had left in his skin. It felt good. Exhausted and scarred, he'd never better in his life.

True to his word, the moment Bones was able to pull out of Jim without hurting him further he grabbed a hypo for the pain, disinfectant, and a can of spray bandage, dabbing at the mess with a cloth. After the bandage had solidified he traced it over with his fingers, a quiet admiration in his touch.

"I could regen it if you want," Bones offered, again giving Jim a chance to change his mind even though the process was already over.

"No," Jim said, laying limply on the bed in a bit of a daze, "I want people to see."

Bones hovered over him with a tricorder, "Darlin' I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'm _sorry_...Do no harm, my ass."

"You're not mad are you?" Jim asked, his voice close to breaking, unsure if it was the endorphin rush or the whole situation.

"No Jim, _of course not_ ," he dropped the tricorder, pulling Jim against him. "I just don't like seeing you hurt."

"I feel great," Jim insisted before slumping against Bones' chest and letting forth a sob.

"Alright darlin', go ahead and cry."

"'S not cause I'm upset," Jim choked out.

"I know Jim," Bones said gently.

Bones stroked his hair while Jim cried in his arms, propped against each other.

"Will you do something for me?" Bones asked into the silence when Jim's tears had let up.

"'Course," Jim said sleepily, everything had started to go fuzzy.

"Mark me?"

Jim made a surprised noise, looking up to meet Bones' eyes.

"I know it's not traditional, but we're equals, you should get to claim me too," there was no mocking in his tone, only blatant sincerity.

"You want that, to be...mine?" Jim asked hesitantly, not believing his ears.

"I'm already yours _,"_ Bones said, kissing his forehead gently, "I just want everyone to know."

**Author's Note:**

> In this ‘verse, everyone is intersex (Females have sheathed penises, that look like large clitorises when not aroused and internal testicles. Males have a uterus, connected to their rectum via cervix) and everyone can conceive. Marking/claiming is the breaking of a scent gland on the partner’s neck, which happens through biting. Many couples are mated without marking each other because some consider it harsh and abusive. Casual sex and multiple partners is not taboo, rather expected until paring. There is no power imbalance, so to speak, because of classing, however Omegas are still thought of as "less" to some degree. Betas are the largest portion of the population. Dynamic is the primary classing of the population, gender is secondary characteristic, more of an evolutionary holdover than anything else. 
> 
> Alphas knot during sex, the scent glands of an Omega will cause their knot to swell larger and for a longer amount of time than with any other class. They can bear children, but it is extremely high risk, and rare. Both male and female Alphas have larger penises than the other classes. Alpha women are not self-lubricating, although they have a vagina. Alphas have a strong scent to everyone, however Betas are not affected by it. 
> 
> Betas have no discernible scent, they can smell both Alphas and Omegas. Both Beta males and females can get pregnant, but it can have complications, and generally Beta females have better results. Beta penises are average, and cannot knot.
> 
> Omegas are unable to knot, their penises are on the smaller size, most do not penetrate their partners with them, although it can be done. Omegas’ bodies are the most suited to sire children, they are capable of becoming pregnant at any time, but are the most fertile during their heat. Omegas self-lubricate when aroused, during heat they remain constantly wet. While unpleasant, Omegas can choose to go through a heat without an Alpha, but an Alpha's come contains a chemical that lessens the effects of the heat. Heats lasts from a day to three days per month, at which time they must take leave from work/classes. Omegas have a distinct scent to everyone, their heat scent causing Alphas to behave aggressively.


End file.
